Ohana
by mckono4ever
Summary: Grace Williams has a problem. Delano is at her school posing as a janitor. Will help come in time? Read and find out! One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I only own Hawaii Five-0 in my head...sadly.******

**A/N: Okay I wrote this story with no idea how many years Delano was going to jail. I put in a number. Don't harass me cause it's probably wrong! And in this Kamekona sells shaved ice still! Use your imagination! Just a little one-shot with a bit of McKono if you squint. This is set after the whole Kono-IA thing and before the last two eps of Season 2. So enjoy!**

Ohana

Grace Williams sat in class and half listened as the teacher droned on. She knew all of this stuff. It was all science stuff. She'd learned it from listening to Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono. She daydreamed about her weekend instead. She couldn't wait. Danno had promised a visit to Uncle Steve's. They were going to have a BBQ with Uncle Chin, Aunt Kono, and Aunt Malia. She smiled just thinking about it. Suddenly a man burst into her classroom. She knew him. Where from? She studied him as he spoke to the teacher. Suddenly he turned and looked right at her. She remembered. She remembered seeing the picture of him on her daddy's laptop and whisperings about how he was a bad guy that had made it look like Kono was bad. She tried to remember his name. Delano. That was it. She remembered lying in bed on the couch while she listened to Uncle Steve and Danno talking about how he would go to jail for at least 20 years when they thought she was asleep. It definitely hadn't been 20 years. She immediately pulled her cell phone off of her holster she'd made for it out of leather. It hid nicely under any outfit. It fit right on her thigh and nobody was the wiser. She wasn't supposed to keep it with her during school but she had to. For emergencies like now. She opened a new text to Danno. 'Delano is at my school.' she said and knew that would be enough. She clicked send and put the phone back in her holster before she was caught. She knew within ten minutes 5-0 would be here. Less if Uncle Steve and Aunt Kono were driving the two cars. She held in a giggle. They drove fast and her dad ranted about it a lot. Her teacher spoke to her pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Williams the nice janitor here thinks you lost something. Would you like to step outside and see if it's yours?" she asked. Grace froze. If she went with him he would kidnap her or something. But if she didn't then he'd suspect she knew who he was. Then stall him, her inner Williams detective told her. And stall she did.

"What is it? Maybe I can tell you from it's description. Cause I don't think I lost anything," she told her teacher keeping her voice innocent.

"Well it has your name on it," Delano told her.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked him. In her mind she urged Uncle Steve to drive faster. She was going to have a problem stalling him for too long. She could tell he already suspected she knew who he was. 'Hurry Uncle Steve. Drive faster!' she urged in her mind.

•••••

The four of the 5-0 team were all in their separate offices when Danny's phone vibrated. He looked at it. Why was Grace texting him? She wasn't supposed to have her phone. He opened the text anyway. It had to be important. And it was. It read: Delano is at my school. Danny popped up. He got onto his computer. Sure enough Delano was reported missing from prison yesterday afternoon. How they hadn't heard he had no idea. He practically flew to Steve's office.

"Steven lets go. You drive faster. Delano has escaped and Grace just texted me that he's at her school," he let it out in one breath. Before he could blink Steve was in his feet grabbing the keys from his partner's hand. He called Chin and Kono from their offices.  
"Delano's at Gracie's school!" and that's all they needed to know. Kono took off at a run toward her car mimicking Steve who had done the same towards Danny's. Within seconds they were on their way to the school. Steve led. He was fast sure but Kono kept up. Five long minutes later they pulled up in front of the school. Steve didn't even bother to park. He pulled up and left it on the fire lane. Who cares? He has a badge to take care of it. He flew up the few stairs to the building Danny, Chin and Kono right behind him.

"HPD's on their way," Chin told them. Oh yeah. Chin was always the logical one. None of the others had thought to call for back-up. Steve ran into the building and flew past the office. Danny flashed his badge as they ran by. The secretary wasn't really sure what isn't happened. All she saw was a badge and figures racing past. When she looked out she saw the familiar silver Camaro and decided to shrug it off. She saw that car often. More than once she'd noticed the broad shoulder short blond detective that accompanied it. On occasion a tall dark muscled and tattooed man accompanied the shorter blond one. Meanwhile Danny had stopped everyone short of Grace's classroom door. Kono identified Delano's voice that came from within the room.

"Honey I'm sure this backpack is yours. It has your name on it. At least come look at it," Delano's voice came.

"It's not mine. I don't have a backpack missing," Grace's voice insisted. Danny puffed up at the sound of his daughter's voice. Later they'd talk about listening in on other people's conversations and snooping around which she had obviously had done if she could identify Delano. Chin looked at the three of them and spoke in a whisper that they strained to hear.

"I'll go downstairs and take care of HPD. They should be here soon. You guys stay here and do what you can to get him out without hurting anyone," he told them. The three nodded and he moved away. Steve peeked his head around the corner. Delano stood in a janitor's outfit next to the teacher. The kids were all silently staring at him and the teacher. Grace was standing and glaring at Delano. When Delano looked at the teacher Grace looked to where Steve was at and winked. Steve was surprised. How did she know he was here?

"Okay missy I'll take you myself okay?" Delano asked. Grace suddenly nodded in agreement. He grabbed her arm and pulled out of the room. The moment he was out the door Grace bit his arm. It drew blood and he yelped in pain and released her. She ran towards where Danny was waiting with outstretched arms. Kono grabbed Delano and searched him. She pulled out a gun from his waistband. Then she took the offered handcuffs and snapped them around his wrists tightly. He hissed in pain.

"You try something like that again and I will personally kill you with my bare hands," Kono told him in a low voice right next to his ear. Delano's eyes widened slightly.

"And when she's done I'll resurrect you from the dead and kill you with a slow painful death. Then we'll dump you so far out in the ocean no one will ever find you. Do you hear me?" Steve threatened in a low voice to match Kono's. Delano nodded with wide eyes. Steve winked at Kono. She winked back at him. Several HPD officers came pounding up the stairs and pulled Delano along with them back to the stairs. He was going back to prison. He'd get a longer imprisonment for this. Attempted kidnapping, escaping from prison, illegal possession of a weapon and anything else Steve could find to pin on him. When Delano was out of sight Steve and Kono turned to Danny and Grace.

"That was a brave thing you did Gracie," Steve told the little girl. She looked solemnly up at him.

"I had heard you guys talking about him and I've seen his picture on daddy's open laptop. So I knew as soon as I saw him I had to get ahold of you guys. I had my cell phone on me in my secret holster. I can't tell you where it's at because it's a secret," Chin (who had just appeared) Kono and Danny all chuckled at this, "I texted daddy. Then he wanted me to come with him to see this missing item. I knew if I went with him he'd kidnap me. So I stalled and waited for you guys. I knew if Uncle Steve and Aunt Kono were driving you guys would be here soon. I got as much information about the so-called missing item as I could. In fact I tripped him up once when he contradicted himself. He said the backpack was pink with white polka dots. Then later he said it was pink with white hearts. He was kinda mad at that. Then I was running out of ideas to stall him with when I felt someone watching me. I could feel it was Uncle Steve. Daddy calls it the laser glare. I knew it was him. So then I winked at him and agreed to go with Delano. Then you guys know the rest," Grace told them all. She was going to make quite the detective one day.

"She has a lot of you in her Danny," Kono voiced the thought. Chin nodded and Steve spoke.

"Yep she sure does. Only a Williams can scold Kono and I for driving fast while telling a story about how she caught Delano a criminal that had escaped from jail," Steve said laughing. Danny rolled his eyes. Kono and Chin couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Come on guys. Let's go celebrate at Kamekona's. It's all on me. To celebrate my brilliant daughter's first criminal caught at age 9!" Danny told the team.

"Good. The principal's already called off school for the rest of the day. He said he's going to do a serious check on anyone he hires from now on," Chin told them.

"If he doesn't I will," Danny told them seriously. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Danno! Can we get shaved ice now?" Grace begged at her dad's hand.

The adults all laughed as Danny told his daughter, "Yes we can sweetheart. But maybe I should drive my own car. We don't want Uncle Steve getting a ticket do we?"

"But daddy. Uncle Steve can just flip on the lights. Then the police officer will go away," Grace explained to her father exasperated with her silly dad.

"Did you tell her that?" Danny asked looking at Steve.

"Not me man! It was Kono who did it!" he said, "She was driving not me!" Danny turned his glare to Kono.

"Gee, thanks boss. I see how it is!" she told them. Suddenly she grabbed Gracie's hand. "Last one to Kamekona's is a rotten egg!" she yelled over her shoulder as she lifted Grace onto her shoulder and raced down the stairs.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Steve called as he took off after her. Danny and Chin followed slowly them.

"Life's not fair!" they heard Kono's fading voice. Danny looked at Chin who looked at him. They pulled out the keys to the two cars. They burst out laughing and went down the stairs to see Kono Steve and Grace glaring expectantly at where the two men would appear.

"What age are you guys?" Chin asked them.

"Five!" Danny volunteered. Steve and Kono both held out their hands. Danny and Chin looked at each other again.

"Nah!" they said and moved the two out of the way and climbing into the cars. Steve and Kono were giving each other fake death glares and Grace tried to join Kono's side. The giggling kind of ruined it thought. Danny smiled as he got into his car. He had everything he needed right here. He had his ohana.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
